


3 Mini Ficlets (Hobbit / Lord of the Rings)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, reward ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Three 3-sentence-stories, written as reward fics





	3 Mini Ficlets (Hobbit / Lord of the Rings)

**1 Ficlet - The Hobbit**

Thorin watched the little Hobbit sitting close by the campfire and he couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had been sure that it was not a good idea to take him with them; yes, he had been sure he would just be a burden; and yes, he had never been that wrong. 

This little guy knew to surprise him every moment anew; he was so much stronger, so much smarter than expected... and he had crept into his heart much deeper than Thorin liked to admit. 

:::

**2 Ficlet - Lord of the Rings**

Rosie's heart was up to her mouth; the rumors which had reached the Shire told about the upcoming return of the Ringbearer and his fellows. All the time she had refused to give up hope, though the times had been dark and dangerous, even here in the Shire; but she hadn't been able to accept to that she would probably never see him again: Sam, the little gardener, to whom belonged her heart for so long already.

Now the darkness was gone and the sun was shining again and Sam was on his way back home, but she couldn't help but worry if, after all, he had to go through, he would still be the same. 

:::

**3 Ficlet - Lord of the Rings**

Finally he was back; Rosie held Sam close in her arms, she felt his warmth and the softness of his new clothes, she could smell tobacco smoke and she heard his familiar voice murmuring reassuring words. 

„I'm back, Rosie; and I will never leave the Shire ever again; the most beautiful place, I can imagine.“

And she did fight her tears back and smiled because this was what you was supposed to do when the heroes came home; but deep inside she knew that the sadness she could read in Sam's eyes would never fade away completely again.

**Author's Note:**

> written as reward ficlets for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
